


Keep You Warm

by addictedtofics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are decorating their tree. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Warm

Derek gently nudged a fancy-ass cup of hot chocolate into Stiles' sweater paws. Stiles was wrapped up in Derek's thumb hole sweater in the loft as he watched Derek struggle to lug their massive perfect Christmas tree through the door.

***

He and Derek had wandered around the woods for hours trying to find the perfect tree. Watching Derek be a big manly man cutting down the tree with those _arms_ had left Stiles flustered and flailing and Derek looking far too smug. 

Walking through the woods for hours in the middle of December in the snow was probably not the best idea for fragile human Stiles, especially when the tree finally fell and splattered snow all over him. Derek had quickly bundled him up in his jumper and completely over exaggeratedly fireman lifted him over to the Jeep and put the heater on full while he strapped the tree very precariously onto it, before hurrying back to the driver’s seat and fussing over Stiles, rubbing up and down his arms and kissing his nose to try warm it up. Stiles scrunched his nose up and lifted his lips’ to Derek’s instead. Derek brushed their noses together in the a butterfly kiss and ran his hands down Stiles’ arms one last time before he grabbed his hand and shifted so he was sat forward and could drive them back to their loft.

***

Ever since Stiles moved into the loft, three years ago, it was a much homier place. Stiles had properly furnished it with warm cushy sofas and worn bookcases, so Derek finally had a place for all of his, hundreds of books. He had bought cushions that matched the fluffy rug and blankets to throw over the back of the sofa. He had even bought different cushions for different seasons. This was how Stiles ended up sat on the cushy sofa with a red check blanket tucked around him, while cuddling a gingerbread [cushion](https://img1.etsystatic.com/062/0/6318002/il_570xN.778841603_394g.jpg) that had a little pocket to hold a Rudolph teddy, in Derek’s thumbhole jumper, while Derek looked down at him fondly. “Chop chop. Pass me the lights and I’ll untangle them, you can put the tree in the stand.” Stiles commanded gently. Derek leaned to pass Stiles the lights, gently taking the hot chocolate from him to set it on the coffee table, so he wouldn’t spill it.

Stiles set to work on the lights, annoyed that they had managed to become _this_ tangled again even though Stiles had scoured the internet looking for special ways to wrap them, so that this wouldn’t happen again. He got momentarily distracted as Derek bent over to get a firm grip on the tree to lift it, slightly mesmerised by the curve of his ass. His gaze shifting to Derek’s arms as he straightened up, his muscles bulging _obscenely_. Stiles licked his lips and stared until Derek’s eyes flicked to his and a smirk overtook his face. “Stop with all that.” Stiles flailed his arms in Derek’s general vicinity. “Or these decorations will never be put up.” Derek’s smirk grew even more smug.

They both turned to their respective tasks until twenty minutes later, when Derek had finally managed to tighten the stand just _so_ , and the tree was finally straight and Stiles was still fiddling away with the lights. Derek walked over and plonked onto the sofa next to Stiles, their thighs pressed tightly together. Stiles looked up at the added warmth and admired Derek’s handiwork before going back to fumbling with the lights. Derek placed his hands gently over Stiles’ to still them and then tried to find the end of the lights to untangle them in the most logical way. Together they untangled the lights and Derek stood to go plug them in.

“Two heads are better than one.” Stiles teased. The lights lit, bathing the room in a cosy and comforting light. Stiles looked up at Derek fondly, the lights making him look even more gorgeous that normal. Stiles worked up the courage to extract himself from his warm cocoon and immediately leapt to fling himself at Derek and suck his warmth. Derek looked down at him affectionately.

“Are you gonna let go of me, so we can actually decorate the tree?” He cupped Stiles’ ass to support him as Stiles wrapped his legs tightly around Derek’s waist. clutching him like a koala bear. Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck, pressing his cold nose to it.

“Mmm, no.” Stiles grinned into his skin. Derek pressed his grin into Stiles’ hair and placed a hand to support his back as he bent to pick the lights up, pressing him tightly to his chest to stop him falling. Derek awkwardly looped the lights around the tree while Stiles was still clutching to him. He walked back to look at the tree from a distance to see if the lights were evenly space around the tree.

“Hey, Mr Perfectionist. Do you want to look up to check the lights are to your satisfaction?” He felt Stiles pout against the skin of his neck before he lifted his head to take in the tree.

“S’cute. Good effort, Christmaswolf. Just lift that one,” he pointed, “a tiny bit and it’ll be perfect.” Before he nuzzled his face back into Derek’s neck while Derek smirked warmly, while he did as he was told.

“Babe, this will be so much easier if you help, then we can go to bed and cuddle. I’ll even let you press your cold toes to my legs.” Stiles’ head shot from its position.

“Woah, really?” Stiles’ face the perfect picture of astonished.

“Yep.” Derek smirked, knowing Stiles too well. Stiles jumped down and ran to the decoration box, fishing out all the tinsel. Derek instantly regretted saying anything, missing Stiles’ warmth and comfort. Stiles chucked the tinsel at Derek and then fell over in stitches, but not before taking a picture of Derek covered in tinsel with a grumpy expression on his face. While on the floor in hysterics, he managed to gain the ability to set the picture as his lock screen.

When Stiles had regained his composure he straightened up and began to untangle the tinsel from Derek, kissing the pout of his face when he was done. They quickly wrapped the tinsel around the tree; Stiles straightening Derek’s every now and again sending him an adorable apologetic look each time. They slipped babbles onto the branches and stepped back to admire their work.

“Just the star left then, gorgeous.” Stiles remarked, smirking at the endearment knowing it would make Derek flush. Sure enough, Derek’s ears turned bright red and he ducked his head modestly. Stiles grabbed the star and leapt onto Derek’s back, scrambling until Derek caught his legs to settle him. Derek walked just in front of the tree so Stiles could lean and place the star in its position at the top. Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s hair and grinned.

“To bed we go my stallion.” Stiles exclaimed dramatically, reaching back to slap Derek’s ass. Derek titled his head back, so his forehead was tucked under Stiles’ chin and yet, he still managed to look unimpressed. Stiles leaned to kiss his forehead “shall we go to bed, babe?” Stiles innocently smiled. Derek quickly walked to their room and chucked Stiles onto the bed to make him giggle.

They scrambled to put their comfiest clothes on and get cosy under the covers. Stiles pressing back into Derek to be the little spoon. He suddenly felt cold across his back where Derek was seconds ago. He made a wounded noise and made to turn over. Derek stoked a hand over his arm but then held firm to keep him facing away from him. Stiles heard a draw open and close and Derek fumbling with something. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Derek settled back against him and pushed his hand beneath Stiles’ head and the pillow, Stiles looked to see a black velvet box. It had been opened to reveal a simple platinum band. Stiles’ breath caught and his heart began to race.

“I love you. Marry me?” Derek whispered against the shell of his ear. Stiles shivered and a grin overtook his face. He hummed with excitement and rushed to turn over.

“You mean it?” Happy tears in his eyes and excited flush covered his cheek, down his neck and across his chest.

“Of course I mean it. I love you, more than anything or anyone in the world. I never want to lose you, I need you in my life. Forever. Now put me out of my misery and answer, that was the grossest thing I have ever said, please make it worth it.” He pouted, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Obviously yes!” Stiles rolled on top of Derek and kissed him, both of them still grinning like loons.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and play: [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
